


Жемчужина

by TaliaNeith



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop, Kim Jaejoong (Musician)
Genre: Drama, Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Other, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему здесь так холодно? Обогреватель сломался? Надо бы одеться, а то простыть недолго. Певец поднялся и повернулся в сторону вешалки, на которой аккуратно висела одежда, в которой сюда приехал.<br/>И замер.<br/>Возле дверей стояла девушка...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жемчужина

**Author's Note:**

> Разговоры про томаты, голого Дже и крикливых фанаток на концертах вылились вот в это хдд

ДжеДжун шел по длинному коридору, по которому сновал стафф, исполняя свою работу. Это движение придавало более праздную атмосферу, которую здесь угнетали серые стены. Концерт закончился несколько минут назад, и внутри было привычное чувство удовлетворения вперемешку с опустошением. Так всегда было, ведь он каждый раз обнажал свою душу перед многотысячной толпой, изливая всю любовь, боль, досаду, тоску, надежду, веру, в конце концов, отдаваясь через свои песни и получая взамен огромный заряд энергии заполненного зала, скандировавшего его имя.  
Это чувство до сих пор пьянит. Это наркотик. От него невозможно отказаться. Тот, кто утверждает, что любя сцену можно прожить без нее — самый настоящий лгун. ДжеДжун умрет без сцены. Он просто задохнется без того внимания публики, которое привык получать в таком объеме.  
ДжеДжун поёжился. Он даже не удосужился накинуть на плечи рубашку, когда сошел со сцены. Теперь весь стафф пускал на него слюни: женщины открыто пялились, оценивая его торс пошлыми взглядами, мужчины же поглядывали украдкой либо с завистью, либо с той же пошлостью, что и женщины. Все они радостно здоровались с ним, на что певец отвечал дежурной голливудской улыбкой и кивком.  
ДжеДжун ускорил шаг в желании поскорее добраться до гримерки, где сможет хоть несколько минут отдохнуть и побыть один. К пристальному вниманию мужчина давно привык. Сначала это тешило самолюбие, что на него обращают внимание, его узнают. Позже это внимание стало раздражать — каждый его шаг был задокументирован этими проклятыми сасэн, которые не гнушались ничего. Для таких нет ничего святого. Они даже собственную мать продадут за возможность подобраться к нему. В памяти невольно всплыл случай, произошедший много лет назад. Когда одна такая чёкнутая проникла в их общагу и поцеловала Дже во сне. Он уже не помнил, почему Ючона в ту ночь не было в комнате.  
Тогда Дже не спал несколько суток. Банально боялся, что та вернется и зайдет дальше поцелуя. Это продолжалось, пока он не отключился во время очередной репетиции. Проснулся Дже уже в общаге, на руке стоял катетер, от него тянулась тонкая трубочка к капельнице — значит, вызывали врача, — а рядом сидели обеспокоенные парни, на лицах которых отобразилось облегчение. Только ЮнХо был еще и недовольный. Дже догадывался, что лидер скорее злится на себя, что недоглядел, а не на Дже, что промолчал о своей проблеме, не желая лишний раз беспокоить младших.  
С тех пор ДжеДжун закрывается на все замки. Даже будучи уверенным, что входная дверь точно закрыта и замок надёжный, привычка запирать двери спальни никуда не делась.  
ДжеДжун подошел к белым дверям гримерки, возле которых стояли двое охранников. Певец попросил никого не пускать и, после кивка секьюрити, вошел в небольшое светлое хорошо освещенное помещение. Мужчина устало опустился в кресло, стоявшее перед столиком, заваленным всевозможными косметическими средствами, с большим зеркалом, в котором отражалась стоявшая позади вешалка с одеждой.  
ДжеДжун уставился на своё отражение. Он ужасно устал, да и поспать бы не помешало. Было бы хорошо сейчас поехать домой, но у него еще были дела. Дже вздрогнул и обнял себя руками. Почему здесь так холодно? Обогреватель сломался? Надо бы одеться, а то простыть недолго. Певец поднялся и повернулся в сторону вешалки, на которой аккуратно висела одежда, в которой сюда приехал.  
И замер.  
Возле дверей стояла девушка. Невысокого роста, черные, коротко остриженные волосы едва достигали подбородка, светло карие глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели на мужчину. На ней были розовая кофточка, синие джинсы и белые тапочки, которые напоминали комнатные или даже скорее отельные. Резко выступающие скулы придавали угловатость в общем симпатичного личика. Тонкие губы тронула едва заметная улыбка. На вид это была обычная девушка, только излишняя бледность портила общую картину. В руках незнакомка держала сложенный коричневый с белыми разводами плед.  
ДжеДжуна накрыла паника. Как она сюда попала? Он же просил никого не пускать. Или она тут спряталась раньше, а он не заметил, когда вошел? Что за беспечность?! Почему она просто стоит и ничего не делает? Почему она смотрит на него таким прожигающим взглядом? Дже снова поёжился, только уже не от холода, а от жути, что исходила от этой девушки. Единственный путь к спасению отрезан, а если он рискнет поднять шум, неизвестно что ей взбредет в голову и как она на это отреагирует. Самая лучшая тактика — разыграть хорошего друга. Да, так он и сделает.  
— П-привет, — заикаясь, заговорил Дже и постарался улыбнуться самой обаятельной улыбкой, которая была у него в арсенале.  
Свет на мгновение мигнул и парень дернулся. Это, правда, жутко.  
Девушка облизнула свои губы и улыбнулась одними уголками.  
— Оппа замерз, — в голосе явно ощущалась забота и желание помочь. Но было что-то еще, отчего по спине пробежался холодок.  
Девушка подошла к Дже, развернула плед и накинула на парня, укутывая в мягкую теплую ткань. ДжеДжуна словно пригвоздило к полу. Он боялся пошевелиться, и даже лишний раз вздохнуть. Он до чертиков боялся сасэн, ибо прекрасно знал, на что они способны. Храбрость? Мужская гордость не позволит прогнуться под девчонку? Вздор. Если он сейчас взбрыкнется, кто знает, что и кто его будет ждать, когда выйдет отсюда? Это же больные люди и проблема в том, что им этого не докажешь. Они скорее тебя сведут с ума.  
Незнакомка, укутав Дже в плед, отошла на несколько шагов назад. Она продолжала лучезарно улыбаться, отчего выделялись мешки под глазами.  
— Теперь оппе будет тепло, — заботливая фанатка кивнула своим словам, оставшись довольной проделанной работой.  
Дже опустил взгляд, осмотрев себя. Плед был сделан из качественного материала и приятно касался кожи, лаская ее и согревая. Ему и правда, стало очень тепло. Приятные согревающие мурашки щекоткой пробежались по телу.  
— Спасибо, — Дже поднял взгляд, но девушки в гримерке уже не было.  
Певец в растерянности завертелся вокруг себя, пытаясь понять, куда делась незнакомка. Он почувствовал дуновение прохладного воздуха, словно от легкого сквозняка, но плед прекрасно справился с функцией согревания своего владельца. ДжеДжун еще несколько минут пытался найти девушку, обшарив все углы, где можно было по идее спрятаться. Ничего.  
Он резко открыл двери и, переступив порог одной ногой, выглянул в коридор.  
— Отсюда только что вышла девушка. — Заговорил Дже с охраной. — Куда она пошла?  
Двое охранников непонимающе переглянулись.  
— Никто не входил и не выходил, господин Ким, — ответил тот, что был слева.  
Дже бросил на секьюрити быстрый взгляд и поспешил закрыть двери изнутри. Охранники обменялись многозначительными взглядами.  
Что за чертовщина? Она же могла пройти сквозь стены?  
Быстро переодевшись и смыв макияж, ДжеДжун надел медицинскую маску и вышел в коридор. Охранники сопровождали его до стоянки, подождали, пока он сел в машину и уехал.

ДжеДжун припарковался прямо напротив входа в больницу, которая находилась в соседнем районе от концертной площадки, где он сегодня выступал. Этого доктора он знал давно и был уверен в его надежности и умении держать рот закрытым. И самое главное — он действительно был профессионалом. Проблемы с голосом держались в строжайшей тайне. Даже менеджер не знал до недавнего времени. Доктор утверждал, что это психологическое и надо разобраться в себе, а Дже считал, что это от нагрузки из-за промоушена и плотного графика. Ведь петь под фонограмму певец не любил. Благо, во время выступлений голос его пока не подводил, но бывали моменты, когда накатывала внезапная немота, которая наводила дикий ужас, что в этот раз это если не навсегда, то надолго.  
В это время суток, когда на дворе уже поздний вечер, народу здесь было немного. ДжеДжун натянул кепку на глаза и вошел в просторный холл, в дальнем конце которого сидело всего два человека. Он сразу направился к лифтам и поднялся на нужный этаж. Доктор как всегда дожидался своего позднего пациента, заполняя медицинские карточки больных, которых он вел. ДжеДжун постучался и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел.  
— Добрый вечер, ДжеДжун-ши, — доктор отложил карточку. — Как ваши дела?  
— Хорошо, спасибо. — Дже присел на один из двух стульев. — А как ваши дела?  
— Чудесно, — доктор всегда так отвечал, с жизнерадостной улыбкой на лице. И как ему удается всегда так довольно улыбаться? — Как голос? Были проблемы?  
— Нет, — певец отрицательно покачал головой. Только сейчас ему в голову пришла мысль, что та девушка в гримерке могла быть галлюцинацией, но логика моментально подкинула опровержение этой версии: плед был очень даже реальным и сейчас лежал на пассажирском сидении в его машине.  
— Хорошо. Тогда продолжайте назначенный курс. Если будут проблемы, вы знаете, что делать.  
ДжеДжун кивнул. Доктор осмотрел его и, удовлетворенный результатами осмотра, отпустил знаменитого пациента восвояси.  
Он почти дошел до лифта, как в другом конце коридора мелькнула знакомая фигура. Выругавшись вполголоса, когда эта самая фигура его заметила, Дже бросился к лестнице. Мужчина спустился на этаж ниже и замер возле двери. Сасэн — вездесущие. От них никакого спасения. Он же был предельно осторожен, когда ехал сюда, даже сделал пару кругов в этом районе, чтобы быть уверенным, что за ним нет «хвоста».  
Услышав, как открываются двери, ДжеДжун поспешил уйти. Постаравшись как можно тише открыть двери, он юркнул в коридор этажа, где располагались палаты пациентов. Недолго думая, Дже укрылся за первой попавшейся дверью и приник ухом к деревянной поверхности, прислушиваясь, что творится по ту сторону. Простояв так несколько долгих минут, мужчина отлип от двери и обернулся.  
Это была одноместная палата. Помещение было тускло освещено ночником, стоявшим на тумбочке в дальнем углу, но этого хватило, чтобы рассмотреть, что на кровати, стоявшей у окна, лежала девушка. По всей видимости, она спала крепким сном, потому что вторжение Дже тихим назвать было нельзя.  
Певец неуверенно медленным шагом подошел к кровати и остолбенел. На ней лежала та самая странная девушка, что всего пару часов назад подарила ему плед к гримерке. Ее тело было подключено к каким-то медицинским приборам с помощью десятков проводов и трубочек. Кислородная маска на лице немного скрывала впалые щеки, широкий ворот больничной пижамы приоткрывал вид на сильно выпирающие ключицы. Судя по болезненной худобе и бледности, девушка находится здесь довольно давно. Но как она в таком состоянии могла добраться до стадиона и подарить плед?  
Неужели это был призрак? А Дже еще стебался с ЧанМином над ЮнХо, когда тот признался, что видел привидение у них в общаге. А теперь… Нет, не может быть. Призраки не ходят на концерты и не дарят артистам подарки. Или все-таки он ошибается? И только сейчас он понял, что тапочки были не отельными, а больничными.  
Волна липкого страха поглотила сознание, заставляя тело то цепенеть, то дрожать. Девушка точно не была плодом воображения и от осознания этого факта начала подступать паника. Будет лучше как можно скорее отсюда уйти, выдал мысль воспаленный мозг. Ноги сами повернули тело к двери.  
На пороге палаты стояла женщина, и Дже чуть не заверещал как девчонка, испугавшись. Его выдержки хватило, чтобы подпрыгнуть и тихо всхлипнуть от неожиданности увидеть кого-то у себя за спиной. Все-таки карьера артиста изрядно портит нервы.  
Женщина выглядела старой. Черные волосы с седыми прядями были собраны в низкий пучок, одежда на ней висела, а посеревшее от горя лицо было удивлено. Она явно узнала ДжеДжуна, потому как немного расслабилась и вошла в палату. По всей видимости, это была мама девочки, либо ее близкая родственница. Потому что в такое время сюда посетителей не пускают.  
В полутьме было тяжело понять, как женщина воспринимает появление знаменитого певца. Она ничего не сказала, просто подошла к кровати, поправила одеяло и поцеловала девушку в лоб.  
— Она ваша поклонница, знаете, — заговорила женщина. ДжеДжун снова дернулся от неожиданности, тут же себя обругав за плохую выдержку. Но что поделать — нервы ни к черту.  
— Да, — промямлил певец, за что надавал себе подзатыльников и поспешно добавил уже более уверенно: — Да. Я помню ее. У нее милая улыбка и она мне подарила плед.  
— Чжинчжу.  
— А?  
— Мою дочь зовут Чжинчжу.  
Мать не обижалась на певца. Она понимала, что, таких как ее дочь, у него тысячи, но для Чжинчжу очень многое бы значил тот факт, что ее кумир ее запомнил. Но, увы, она этого может никогда не узнать.  
— Красивое имя, — кивнул Дже. — А что с ней случилось?  
— Современные дети очень жестоки. Ее одноклассники издевались над моей бедной девочкой, а она и словом не обмолвилась мне, — по щекам женщины потекли горячие слезы. — Правда открылась, когда эти… эти… избили мою девочку до такого состояния.  
Женщина всхлипнула, смахивая тонкими пальцами бегущие слезы.  
В глазах у ДжеДжуна защипало. Он подошел к убитой горем матери и приобнял за плечи. Говорить, что ему жаль, что он сожалеет, певец не стал. Слова эти все равно не помогут, а только сделают больнее, от понимания, что все равно ничего не изменится.  
ДжеДжун провел в больнице несколько часов, слушая истории женщины о дочери. Уходя, Дже оставил свой номер телефона, заверив мать девушки, что она может обратиться к нему за помощью, если нужно будет. Женщина покивала в ответ и поблагодарила молодого мужчину за поддержку и за то, что потратил свое драгоценное время, слушая рассказы убитой горем незнакомки.  
То, что Дже так и не спросил имя матери Чжинчжу, он понял, лишь выезжая с больничной парковки.

Плотный график не давал даже минуты перерыва. За столько лет ДжеДжун привык жить на чемоданах. По сути, все артисты как цыгане — постоянно в разъездах и не задерживаются на одном месте дольше, чем на неделю. С одной стороны это хорошо — разнообразие не даст заскучать. А вот с другой — постоянная смена часовых поясов, сон урывками, даже нет времени на элементарные еду и душ. Все это порядком так удручало, что хотелось послать все к чертовой бабушке.  
В такие моменты ДжеДжун садился писать. На этот раз песня получилась балладой. Нежной и трепетной. Такой теплой и мягкой. Осталось дело за названием, которое все никак не хотелось придумываться.  
ДжеДжун поплелся на кухню за стаканом сока, укутавшись в коричневый плед с белыми разводами. Уже почти утро, а сна ни в одном глазу. Вернувшись в спальню со стаканом, снова устроился на кровати и принялся в который раз перечитывать текст. Сотовый, лежащий возле подушки, завибрировал и на экране высветился конвертик. И кому это не спиться?  
«Чжинчжу умерла»  
Сообщение пришло с незнакомого номера, но Дже понял от кого оно.  
Сильные руки сжали края пледа. Она умерла и даже не узнала, что ее подарок такой теплый и нежный. Такой необходимый и так кстати пришелся.  
ДжеДжун отложил телефон и взял в руку ручку. В самом верху нотного листа, исписанного нотами и словами, он написал «Жемчужина».

**Author's Note:**

> Чжинчжу переводится с корейского как жемчужина, жемчуг.


End file.
